Total Drama: Showtime - Episódio 11: Corrida Mortal
Corrida Mortal é o décimo primeiro episódio de Total Drama: Showtime. O vencedor do episódio foi Safadin Soatmurodova, e a eliminada foi London Pollard. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio Karol: Eae galeraaaaaa!!!!! Sejam bem vindos a mais um episódio de Total Drama: Showtime! No nosso último encontro os nossos participantes tiveram uma grande briga, onde quem saiu vitoriosa foi a Ashley, enquanto Jizzie levou um chute na bunda! E agora? Será que teremos mais brigas na casa? Ella Torres vai parar de me ligar pedindo para voltar pro reality? Saharah vai me devolver os direitos da SBBC? Todas essas respostas vocês encontram aqui em Total Drama Showtime!!! LOCAL: Camarim Ashley: Dá pra acreditar??? Somos o TOP 4 da temporada!!! Safadin: Hey!! Ashley: Ah... Top 5. 320px|center|thumb|— Safadin is win Total Drama and buy a lot vaginas sex dolls!!! Karol entra no camarim usando uma roupa militar super colada no corpo. Karol: TODOS NA ÁREA DE GUERRA AGORA!!!!!! Alexys: Não cospe! Karol: Eu vou cuspir onde eu quiser!!!!! London: CAIU NA MINHA BOCA AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! LOCAL: Área de Guerra Karol: TODOS EM POSIÇÃO!!!!! NO DESAFIO DE HOJE, VOCÊS VÃO TER CHEGAR ATÉ A LINHA DE CHEGADA!!!!!! Alexys: Isso parece fácil. Karol: ENQUANTO EU JOGO VÁRIOS OBJETOS EM VOCÊS!!! London: Aquilo ali é um lago de piranhas??? Ella: Ei!!! Karol: Não tinhamos dinheiros para comprar piranhas. 320px|center|thumb|— Esse desafio tá muito fácil... Karol: DURANTE A CORRIDA VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE PASSAR POR VÁRIOS OBSTÁCULOS!!!!! O PRIMEIRO É O LAGO DE PIRANHAS COMO DISSE A LONDON!!!! DEPOIS VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE PASSAR POR UM TIROTEIO DE AGENTES SECRETOS. NO TERCEIRO OBSTÁCULO, VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE PASSAR POR CIMA DE PANELAS EM CHAMAS!!! Maya: Meu Deus??????? Karol: O QUARTO OBSTÁCULO... KKKKKKKKKK, VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE ESCUTAR A 6 HORAS DE PALESTRA DA Saharah DavenPort, Polean Davenport e Maria Madalena de Deus. Todos: NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!!!!!! Karol: E por último, vocês vão mergulhar em um lago de dildos, alguns usados por gays que não fizeram a chuca direito, e procurar sua chave. Quem passar pela porta primeiro vence. O último a passar pela porta é eliminado direto!!!! 320px|center|thumb|— Fudeu... Karol: EM SUAS MARCAS!! Alexys: Mas não tem marcas... Karol: PREPARAR!!! JÁ!! Os competidores começam a correr, Karol sobe em uma máquina que lança objetos e manda Mendingão colocar alguns dentro. Alexys: AQUILO É UMA GELADEIRA????? A geladeira acerta Safadin. Safadin: Ouch!!!!! *LAGO DE ELLA* Ashley: Hoje meu pai, como eu passo dessa porra???? Maya pula por cima da cabeça de Ella e vai para a próxima fase, todos fazem o mesmo, menos Safadin, que ainda está tonto por causa da pancada. Safadin cai no lago. Ella: Eu me recuso a morder esse nojento. *TIROTEIO* Alexys pega uma tampa de bueiro e passa pelos tiros, Safadin e London brigam pela ultima tampa e London vence Safadin. Safadin: What about me?? Maya: Foi mal, Safadin. Alexys: Toma!! Alexys joga a tampa para Safadin, que acaba acertando sua testa. 320px|center|thumb|— Se ele sair vivo dessa... Eu vou entender como ele ainda está no programa. *PANELAS EM CHAMAS* London: Ai ai ai ai!!! Maya: Meu pé ta derretendo!!! Ashley: Sai da frente vadia! Ashley empurra Maya e passa para a próxima fase. 320px|center|thumb|— Nem fudendo que eu vou deixar essa vagabunda vencer!!!! Maya começa a correr e passa para a próxima fase. *PALESTRA* Saharah: Deus... Como explicar esse ser TÃO GRANDIOSO QUE É O NOSSO SENHOR E SALVADOR??? Polean: Ele morreu por nós na cruz. Maria Madalena de Deus: Nós devemos muito a ele!! *6 dolorosas horas depois* Saharah: E é o fim. Alexys: ALELUIA!!!! Maria Madalena de Deus: SILÊNCIO, OBRA SATÂNICA?!!!!!"" 320px|center|thumb|— Obra satânica?? Sério?? *LAGO DE DILDOS* London: Por que tá marrom? Gay Padrão #1: Não fiz a chuca hehe Gay Padrão #2: VAMO CORRER PQ O BOLSONARO TA VINDOOOOH!!! Karol: Já falei que eu não quero bixas aqui no meu estúdio!!!! Maya é a primeira a pular no lago, mas sai dois segundos depois vomitando. London: Amiga, tem bosta no seu cabelo. Maya: Por isso eu sou contra os gays. Safadin: Pula no lago e não demora pra tirar a chave lá de dentro. 320px|center|thumb|— Ele fede tanto que o cheiro do lago não faz efeito. London pula e tira sua chave, Alexys e Maya também, seguida por Ashley. Karol: QUEM PASSAR PELA PORTA PRIMEIRO VENCE O ÚLTIMO É ELIMINADO DIRETO!!!!!!! Todos começam a correr, se empurrando, a porta está cada vez mais perto e quem consegue abrir ela primeiro é... Karol: SAFADIN ESTÁ SALVO!!!!! Safadin: Yeahhhh!!!!!! Karol: ALEXYS ESTÁ SALVO!!!!!! Alexys: Amoooooooooooo!!!!!! Karol: MAYA ESTÁ SALVA!!!!!! Maya: Por favor passa London!!! Karol: E a ultima a passar é... ASHLEY!!!!!! Maya: NAAAAAAAAAO!!!! Ashley: SIIIIIM. Já posso sentir o cheiro do dinheiro amooooo. Karol: Isso significa que, London, tu tá eliminada querida. London: POR FAVOR EU AINDA TENHO MUITO A MOSTRAR. Karol: Não, segurança!!!!! London: Nãaaaaaaaao!!!!!!!!!! Karol: E com isso terminamos mais um episódio de Total Drama tchau bjs kk Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Showtime